seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Couples Like Seddie
There are many couples/ships who have relationships similar to the Seddie relationship in forms of modern media, including canon couples. TV Shows Josh/Mindy (Drake & Josh) *Josh and Mindy have always "hated" each other and constantly fought. *Josh is a bit of a dork (Freddie). *Mindy is manipulative (Sam). *Mindy loves josh after a while (Like Sam in iOMG) *Drake and Josh is also a show made by Dan Schneider. Since he put together an argumentative couple before, he may do it again. *They have this competivie thing going on. Beck/Jade Bade (Victorious) *Jade, (Sam), is mean, and likes to tease people *Beck, (Freddie), is the nice, calm, gentle one. *Jade is mean/pushy to Beck. *They are side-kicks on the show, like Sam and Freddie. *Beck, (Freddie), has kissed Tori, (Carly). *Beck, (Freddie), tolerates Jade, (Sam). *Beck, (Freddie), can control Jade, (Sam). *Bade is the most popular ship in Victorious, like Seddie. *They seem to hang out a lot more than the rest of the gang. *Bade are dating, and always have been. In "Jade Dumps Beck", we see how much Jade relies on Beck and loves him. *Both Sam and Jade are bossy and manipulative. *Both like to make videos together to put up on theSlap.com or iCarly.com. *Both tend to laugh together and find the the same things funny. *Beck, (Freddie), is usually not afraid to call out Jade, (Sam), when she finds something hurtful, mean, or funny. *They are the kind of opposites that attract. *Both have shared long kisses with each other. *Both have dated and broke up but most likely to get back together according to Dan Schneider. Benny/Erica (My Babysitter's A Vampire) *Benny (Freddie) Is a Geek. *Erica (Sam) is slacker. *In S2E6 Erica (Sam) hints that she might have a crush on Benny (Freddie). *Erica (Sam) and Benny (Freddie) start off hating each other but grow close as friends. *They share a Love/Hate relationship. *They are both friends with Sarah (Carly). *Erica (Sam) has dirty blonde hair while Benny (Freddie) has brownish-blackish hair. Ned/Moze (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *Ned, (Freddie), thinks he's in love with a girl he met in the 6th grade named Suzie (Carly). *Moze (Sam) keeps telling him it won't work out with Suzie (Carly). *Moze (Sam) teases Ned (Freddie). *When Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Sam) kissed they pretended like nothing happened afterwards. Logan/Quinn (Zoey 101) *Quinn (Freddie) is very smart and good at computers. *Logan (Sam) teases Quinn . *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. *They eventually get together and hide it cause they are embarrassed. Lilly/Oliver (Hannah Montana) *Lilly (Sam) sometimes makes fun of Oliver (Freddie) and calls him names. *Both Lilly (Sam) and Oliver (Freddie) are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver (Freddie) was in love with Hannah Montana (Miley) (Carly). Tony/Ziva (NCIS) *Both really do care about each other, but don't like to show it. *Ziva (Sam) could easily take down Tony (Freddie). *Ziva (Sam) hides her feelings behind her tough exterior. *Ziva (Sam) Can take down a hole army without help! Quinn/Puck (Glee) *Quinn (Sam) thinks Puck (Freddie) is a loser. *Quinn (Sam) and Puck (Freddie) are shown to care about each other. *Quinn (Sam) and Puck (Freddie) are/were friends with Finn (Carly). *Quinn (Sam) and Puck (Freddie) have lied to Finn at one point. (Quinn and Puck on Beth's dad, Sam and Freddie about the kiss). *Quinn (Sam) and Puck (Freddie) have kissed. *They bring out the better in each other. *Quinn (Sam) denies her feelings for Puck (Freddie), but they're still big feelings Puck/Rachel (Glee) *Puck (Sam) is constantly mean to Rachel (Freddie). *Puck kissed Rachel. *Puck used to hate her, but then he warmed up to Rachel and they are now frienemies. *Puck may have obtained feelings for Rachel after their kiss, and vice versa. Finn/Rachel (Glee) *Finn (Sam) is tough. *Rachel (Freddie) is smart and constantly bullied. *Finn (Sam) has a soft side and Rachel (Freddie) was the first to bring it out (like Freddie brought out the sensitivity in Sam on iKiss). *Finn (Freddie) used to be in love with Quinn (Carly) and thought of Rachel (Sam) as just a friend but got over Quinn and dated Rachel in the end of Season 1. Urkel/Laura (Family Matters) *Laura (Sam) doesn't like Urkel (Freddie). *Laura insults Urkel. *Urkel is a dork while Laura is a bit tomboy-like. *Later on, Laura denied her true feeligs for Urkel. Sonny/Chad (Sonny With a Chance) *They claim to hate each other. *They fight constantly. *They show soft feelings for each other. *It is a love/hate relationship. Robbie /Jade (Victorious) *Jade makes fun of Robbie. *Jade is mean to Robbie. *Robbie is a dork. *Jade is manipulative. Kuki/Wally (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Kuki (Freddie) is nice, sweet, mostly happy, and sometimes gullible. *Wally (Sam) is tough, sometimes rude, short tempered, and easily angered. *The two of them are oppisites, like Sam and Freddie. *Wally secretly loves Kuki, and is similar to the feelings fans speculate exist between Seddie. *Wally gets jealous when Kuki has a love interest. *They kissed once but never told anyone about it, but Numbuh 2 found out, like Carly found out that Sam and Freddie kissed. Buffy/Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Buffy (Sam) is tough, can take care of herself and is blonde. *At first, Spike (Freddie) and Buffy (Sam) didn't start off well, but eventually turned friends/allies. *They often fought a lot. *When Spike met Buffy, he was in love with Drusilla (Carly) *Spike was under the false impression Buffy was flirting with him, while it was really Faith in Buffy's body - and Freddie was under the false impression Sam was flirting with him, while it was really Melanie. *Spike secretly loved Buffy, even when with Drusilla and Harmony. *In the final episode, Buffy finally admitted that she loved Spike - meaning she loved him all along. **This signifies Spike and Buffy secretly loved each other, and first hid their relationship from others. Similar to how Freddie and Sam are possibly secretly in love with each other, and hid their kiss from others. Mickie James/Randy Orton (WWE) *They are always fighting. *Randy is evil (sam) *Mickie is kind (Freddie) Gabe/Jo (Good Luck Charlie) *Jo (Sam) and Gabe (Freddie) constantly fight. *Jo (Sam) shows her affection for Gabe (Freddie) through teasing Rikki and Zane (H2O-Just Add Water) *They both started off hating each other. *Rikki (Sam) is a blonde, and Zane (Freddie) is a brunette *Rikki, like Sam, doesn't have a good family situation Fletcher/Olive (ANT Farm) *It's a love hate relationship. *They both pick on each other *Deep down they care about each other. Books Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter) *Hermione, like Freddie, is very smart. *Ron, like Sam, is lazy, likes food, and isn't afraid to break rules. *Hermione and Ron constantly bicker, like Freddie and Sam. *Hermione and Ron are both friends with Harry (Carly). Percy/Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Annabeth (Sam) and Percy (Freddie) constantly bricker. *Annabeth (Sam) (in some ways) is more physical between the two than Percy (Freedie). But both characters are far stronger and powerful than both Sam and Freddie. *They have nicknames for eachother *In the first book Annabeth doesn't really like Percy. *Both girls (Sam, Annabeth) seem to fall for the boys (Freddie, Percy) first (or at least notices it first), and our the one to make the first move in a kiss which seems to surprise both of them. *Annabeth (Sam) also seems to show jealously and quick dislike towards any other girl that Percy seems to have an interest in. Sabrina/Puck (The Sisters Grimm) *Puck constantly pranks Sabrina. *The two don't ever get along. *They were each other's first kiss. *They are future husband and wife *Puck often calls Sabrina by her last name, Grimm, something that Sam also does. Morning/Portia (Suck It Up) *Portia (Sam) is cynical and mean towards Morning (Freddie). *Morning is awkward and dorky like Freddie. *They grow to become friends after awhile. *They kiss each other. Max/Fang (Maximum Ride) *Max (Sam) is sarcastic and cynical. *Max and Fang have known each other for a long time and have been friends that long too. *Max got mad when Fang kissed Lissa (Carly). *They shared a first kiss. *They are not sure about their feelng towards eachother. Katniss/Peeta (The Hunger Games) *They have opposite personalities *Katniss (Sam) seems to be very tough and strong, while Peeta (Freddie) has a soft side. *Most people turn to Katniss for guidance. *The two have shared a kiss. Cartoons Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Helga (Sam) always teases Arnold (Freddie) *Helga (Sam) has a secret crush on Arnold (Freddie) *Arnold has a crush on Helga, but he's to dense to admit it. *Arnold (Freddie) was in love with Lila (Carly), who happens to be a brunette, until he found that it was only a shallow love, and later they stay as friends. *Helga (Sam) gives a lot of nicknames to Arnold(Freddie). This nicknames somehow resembles to Sam's nicknames to Freddie, as Arnold-o (Freddie-o). Jacob/Renee (Jacob Two-Two) *They are rivals but also really close friends. Alvin/Brittany (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *The two constantly fight but it's clear they like each other. Maurecia/Todd (Wayside) *Maurecia has a crush on Todd. *Maurecia (Sam) shows affection for Todd (Freddie) by beating up on him repeatedly. *Todd usually takes the pain Maurecia inflicts upon him. Lulu/Tubby (Little Lulu) Duncan/Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Duncan (Sam) is a tough delinquent who gets in trouble, while Courtney (Freddie) is a smart brunette rule-follower. *They constantly fought, and often denied their feelings - though it was mostly Courtney who denied it. *Duncan and Courtney had their first kiss outside in front of the cabin, while Sam and Freddie had their first kiss outside in the fire escape. *They gave each other 'pet names'. Zuko/Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *They both hate each other, but eventually bring out each other's hidden sides. *Katara (Sam) never misses an opportunity to harass Zuko (Freddie). Aang/Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Freddie) is sweet and a bit oblivious and was brought up by slightly overprotective monks, while Toph (Sam) is tough and also a bit oblivious and was brought up in a very disfunctional family. *Aang thinks that he loves Katara (Carly) *Toph has a "little crush" on Sokka (Spencer) who happens to be Katara's older brother. *The two constantly argue and bicker, but are there for eachother when the other needs them most. *Toph has all sorts of nicknames for Aang (i.e. twinkletoes) and is always teasing him about being weak. *Toph is (in several episodes) wanted by the police. *Katara, Toph and Aang are all friends, with Sokka as an older brother to many of them and one of Sokka's many love interests. Sound familiar? Toph/Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Toph (Sam) and Sokka (Freddie) have a love/hate relationship. *Toph (Sam) is always teasing Sokka (Freddie). *Toph (Sam) is a tomboy and has a tough-girl appearance, while Sokka is more like Freddie. *While they banter a lot, they also have their moments together like Sam and Freddie. *They are both very sarcastic and sardonic towards each other, much like Sam and Freddie. Billy/Mandy (The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mandy (Sam) often hits Billy. *Mandy (Sam) is sad when she thinks Billy died. *Billy (Freddie) kissed Mandy (Sam). Kick and Kendall (Kick Buttowski) *Kendall (Freddie) is smart and likes school. *Kick (Sam) thinks Kendall is a teacher's pet. *Kendall is dating Renaldo (Carly). *Kick and Kendall often get into fights. *They were eachother's first kiss. *They pretended a kiss did not happen (twice). *Kendall calls Kick Clarence. Johnny/ Sissy (Johnny Test) *Sissy (sam) calls Johnny by his last name, Test. *Johnny and Sissy get into fights and are very competitive. *Sissy shows affection by beating up Johnny. Movies Hiccup/Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Brunette, Gentle, with good-heart and a little bit cowardly. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows a train a dragon. *Even with her bullying ways, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *Astrid kisses Hiccup to encourage him. Danny/Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sawyer (Sam) is cynical and doesn't like Danny at first. *Danny (Freddie) is optimistic and a tad dorky. *Sawyer hides her feelings for Danny until the end. *Danny and Sawyer (almost) kiss. Leia/Han (Star Wars) *Leia dislikes Han at first. *They pretend to hate each other to cover their feelings. *Han (Sam) mocks Leia (Freddie) after she expresses her dislike. *They shared a kiss. After the kiss, they allowed their feelings to change. Rapunzel/Flynn (Tangled) *They do not get along at first. *Rapunzel has blonde hair (like Sam) Flynn is has brown hair (like Freddie). *Flynn is an outlaw wanted by guards (like Sam and jail) Rapunzel is a goodie goodie (such as Freddie). *He was her first kiss. Chad/Taylor (Chaylor) (High School Musical) *They bicker a lot. *They disliked each other at first. *They only pretended to hate each other to hide there feelings. *They ended up dating. Blondie/Tuco (Blonco) (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly) * Blondie's hair is sandy blond (like Sam's) while Tuco's is dark brown (like Freddie's) * They bicker a lot * Tuco is wanted by sheriffs in various towns (Sam + jail), while Blondie is a morally grey bounty hunter but referred to as The Good (Freddie). * They distrust each other at first but grow closer together throughout the movie Anime/Manga Ash/Misty (Pokemon) *Misty is tough, and teases Ash constantly. *Ash is usually sweet about being teased--he just deals with it. *The bicker constantly, but it's obvious they like each other. *Their fights, like Sam's and Freddie's, are usually resolved by Brock (Carly). Jessie/James (Pokemon) *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker (in certain ways) one of the two. Ash/Gary (Pokemon) * They started out hating each other, but eventually became good friends much like Sam and Freddie * Gary (Sam) is tough and makes fun of Ash (Freddie). * In the Indigo League series, they constantly fight, but it's clear to anyone that they like each other. * Both grew up in the same town. (Pallet Town in Pokemon, and Seattle in iCarly) * Gary (Sam) has called Ash (Freddie) a nerd multiple times. Ranma/Akane (Ranma ½) *They started out hating each other. *Akane's (Sam) feelings grew for Ranma (Freddie) but won't admit it. Candy/Terry (Candy Candy) Otani/Risa (Lovely Complex) *Otani (Freddie) and Risa(Sam) always fight much like Sam and Freddie. *They both hated each other like Sam and Freddie. *Risa(Sam) loved Otani (Freddie) first like Sam liked Freddie in iOMG. 'Haruhi/Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya)' *Haruhi (Sam) usually drags Kyon (Freddie) everywhere. *Haruhi (Sam) and Kyon (Freddie) have a secret bond of trust. *They share a kiss *Haruhi (Sam) has called Kyon (Freddie) an idiot or moron multiple times. *Haruhi (Sam) is jelous of Kyon (Freddie) and Mikuru's (Carly) relationship. PewDiePie/h3h3productions (YouTube) * They fight a lot like Sam and Freddie * Pewds is funny (Sam) and h3h3 is nerdy (Freddie) * They kiss * h3h3 (Freddie) thinks he loves Hila (Carly) but actually loves Pewds (Sam) * Pewds has blonde hair (Sam) and h3h3 has brown hair (Freddie) Edward/Winry (Edwin) (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Constantly bickering. *Winry (Sam) often throws a wrench at Edward's (Freddie's) head when she is frustrated with him. *The two are actually close friends, no matter how much they argue. *Both have feelings for each other but don't realize it/they hide their feelings. *Winry realized she loved Ed before he realized he loved her. *Their fights are sometimes resolved by Alphonse (Carly). *Winry is very passionate about auto mail and knows a lot about it, like Freddie is with technology. Edward often makes fun of her for this, like Sam does with Freddie. Ed knows a lot about alchemy, and Winry does the same thing to him. *They have nicknames (pet names) for each other. Ed calls Winry "Gearhead" and she calls him "Alchemy Freak." Emerald/Ruby (Emeruby) (Pokémon Special) * Their hair colors match. (Emerald has blonde hair like Sam, Ruby has darker hair like Freddie.) * Emerald and Sam put ridiculous substances on Ruby and Freddie. (Emerald pees on Ruby.) * Emerald has long hair like Sam, and Ruby has short hair like Freddie. * They are in love. * Ruby is passionate about a subject that Emerald isn't into (contests). Magnum Ace/Mach Windy (Magwin) (Shippu! Iron Leaguer) * Mach Windy is hotheaded (Sam.) * Magnum Ace (Freddie) is sweet and puts up with Mach Windy's habits. * Mach Windy has blonde hair like Sam and Magnum Ace has dark hair (according to the OVA) * They have strong feelings for each other * Mach Windy and Magnum Ace are passionate about different sports (Soccer and baseball, respectively). Category:Browse